


Ask

by acatone



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, the relationship is only implied HAHA sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 13:45:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12133776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acatone/pseuds/acatone
Summary: "How do you think things worked out when Genji asked Mercy out?"





	Ask

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any genji related ficlet requests, feel free to hit me up at cyborgsparrows.tumblr.com via ask or message!

The first time Genji asked Mercy out was when he left the operating room for the first time. Almost like a scene in a movie, he opens his eyes to see a beautiful woman. Wings spread behind her like an angel. He asks if he’s dead, the angel chuckles and tells him no.

“So you’re real then? Will you go out with me?” He asks, slurring his words as he tries to speak, high on anesthetic and painkillers. The angel laughed, told him maybe, once he gets better. Genji does not remember.

The next time he comes back from a mission with another major injury, they rushed him back to the operating room. Fixed his arm and parts of his torso. In a few hours, he’s ready to go. And yet, again, in a drunken haze, veins pumped with medicine and painkillers, Genji asks Angela, again, if she’d go out with him. Again, with a chuckle, she politely declines.

The next time Genji found himself fully conscious after a surgery, he hears a nurse talking about him.

“He tried asking Dr. Ziegler out again, I heard,”

“This is the third time isn’t it?”

“Yeah, it’s honestly kind of cute,”

“He wasn’t fully conscious though,”

“But that may just mean he likes her that much.”

When a nurse attended to him later that day, he asks them about it. They told him he’s been asking Dr. Ziegler to go out with him while high on anesthetic and honestly, Genji couldn’t remember doing so. The nurse told him it was common for people to say things after surgery, but the medical team had found his unconscious mutterings especially endearing. Genji found himself red-faced when he heard about it.

He could barely look at Dr. Ziegler without wanting to die of shame then. Even so, when she came to check up on him the next day, he steeled himself and asked her if the things he heard had been true.

“So, I… Uh, I heard some stuff from the nurses.”

Angela tilted her head quizzically, before her cheeks turn into a pale pink hue.

“Is it true that I tried to ask you out while, uh…. Unconscious?” He says, wavering at the last word. “Multiple times…?”

She chuckles nervously, told him that it’s true, and that it’s normal for people to say things while half-conscious after leaving the operating table. “I, I don’t really mind it,”

But he apologizes anyway. Tells her he’s sorry for being embarrassing. Tells her it’s because he couldn’t stop himself from saying it. “Old habits die hard,” he says. “And I mean you’re just very beautiful and I- …” A moment of realization, he could feel his cheeks burn. “You know what, I’ll just- I’ll just shut up now.”

Angela only laughs, and how sweet was the sound of her laugh, like honey to his ears- No, nope! Stop it Genji! He tells himself, but it’s too late for that. He’s already falling down an inescapable rabbit hole called love. Genji does nothing though, and he does not expect anything in return, especially after embarrassing himself multiple times.

Instead he chooses to admire her from afar. How she seems to carry herself weightlessly into the battle, aiding those in need. The way her hair bounces in the light. The way her eyes gleam with determination. He way her nimble fingers stitch and mend the injured, the way her staff gleams in her hands. It all only made him fall deeper and deeper.

And then, when he found himself injured once again, and he found that he’s done the exact same thing again, a nurse would tell him to just go and ask her out. It was said in a joking manner, but it got him thinking.

And then when valentine comes, Angela comes to him with Swiss chocolates, while he presented her with homemade ones. A Japanese custom, which may have been too subtle… Okay, okay, fine. He’ll just- say it. Ask her out, how hard can it be? He’s done this so many times hasn’t he?

And yet, the words won’t come to him. He stumbles on them and his mind feels blank. He wasn’t surprised when she rejected, but he was disappointed anyway. He doesn’t push her, though. He doesn’t try to convince her or pressure her anymore. Instead he watches. He’s quite content with just watching her from afar.

And even when he finds himself separated, when he finds himself meditating with his mentor, he finds himself thinking of her. And he sends her letters, asking her how she’s been. He never brings up his own feelings, he never sends out love letters, but that does not stop him from loving her.

And when they all re-assemble under the recall, he finds himself befriending her. And that should have been enough for him, and yet, he finds himself falling for her, all over again. The way her ponytail moves when she walks, the way her wings spread in moments of danger. The way her finger reaches out to those in need. And so he braved himself to ask her again. They sat, side by side, Angela talks about how he used to confess his feelings for her after every operation.

She admits to being hesitant to approach him after the recall, she feared things would be weird, but then tells him how much he’s changed. How calm she feels around him. How much more controlled he is, how much kinder. Not that he hasn’t been, but he was much more volatile, much more explosive in anger and sorrow she couldn’t find herself taking good care of him. She jokes about her regret of not taking up his offer of commiting into a romantic relationship and finishes her talk with a chuckle. Like a cherry on top of a bitter cocktail.

A moment of comfortable silence before Genji asks, in a quiet voice,

“What if I still had feelings for you?“ He asks

He looked at her expectantly.

“Will you…?”

He does not finish his sentence, but she knows.

Angela does not look at him then, but a small smile blooms in her face. Oh, how beautiful she looked, like a flower blooming in an early spring. She says nothing, and only held his hand gently.

They sit in a comfortable silence, fingers laced tightly together and she leans on his shoulder. They stay for few more minutes, before parting ways to resume their responsibilities.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, please consider donating to my ko-fi at https://ko-fi.com/A6463ZHI   
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
